Grey Skies
by TheLastNephalem
Summary: Candor taught me that the truth is black and white. But you see the reality is everything is actually grey. That's why I left the Candor for how would they respond to a Divergent one who doesn't fit into that black and white fitting. So now I'm Dauntless a place where bravery is everything. My was Anna Brixton a Candor who didn't fit in now I'm Lydia Grey a Dauntless whose accepted


I'm running right now out of a building right now because of me being unjustly thrown in there by bribed guards

"GET BACK HERE" The man yells I was escaping again from the Candor holding cells back to my home. I mean it's not my fault that I punched the dude he stole from me! They take me to holding because they believed the guy truth my ass! You see I never really fitted into Candor I am an orphan. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad I don't know who he is.

Running up a flight of stairs I find myself on the roof top to find a way out of my predicament. I see another roof that just inches away.

"GET HER BEFORE SHE JUMPS" The guard yells I walk back and begin to run gaining momentum and then jumping on to the other roof. My name is Anna Brixton and I'm a Candor. Looking back I see the guards looking at me and I give them the finger while laughing

"Serves you right assholes!" I look at my watch and gasp "Holy shit! I'm going to be late for the test. As I run towards the loading buses for the aptitude test. I arrive just a minute before the bus is about to pull off I see Christina one of my only friends in this place

"Hey Christi" I say plopping down next to her

"Anna what are you doing here!? You're supposed to be in holding!" She says and I laugh

"That's funny Christina, you really think I'm going to let them keep me there and when I'm going to be chosen into my new home! I'm so freaking excited" I said to her while she sighed and then chuckled

"Knowing you your just going to become factionless" I turned around to see who said that and it was Peter one of the main reasons that I almost have a personal cell in holding just for me. You see we always fight because he claims I'm madly in love with him and he's going to make me his. When I heard he said that I punched his head into a wall and he pushed me into a garbage can.

"Oh you're here ha ha ha your aptitude test are literally going to say you're going to end up on the streets" Everyone chuckles and he gets quiet for the whole entire trip even his little henchmen Molly. They all a bunch of bitches. After everything quiets down we finally arrive at the place which is a high school. Walking in you see all of the other factions the Dauntless which are loud and brave, the Eritude the smart and silent, Abnegation the people who are selfless, and then Amity people who hold the peace whose also Candor's sworn enemy. I really never understood it they think Amity is so bad just because they bend the truth a little to uphold the peace which I have no problem with. I sit with Christina and we talk about stuff until I'm called

"So what you get in trouble?" Christina asked

"Well it was for a good cause I saw a kid stealing from a food vendor the owner was threating to get the police and I offered to pay for it. The kid looked so hungry so I thought I would be nice and give him the money, but he wouldn't take the money claiming it was worthless" I told her and she sighed

"If he just told the truth he would've been alright-"

"Christina he did tell the truth he apologized and everything so why did he need to get hurt for just wanting some food" That's the thing about Candor they never really cared about the truth they care about what's good for them

"Anna Brixton" A man who look like he's from Abnegation I give Christina a hug and I make my way towards the man. He leads me down a hallway into a room in the middle of the room there was an orange glowing chair illuminating the room.

"My name is Trey and if you may sit down please we can begin soon" He gestures to the share and I sit down in it. I look over to him and he starts typing things into the computer

"So let me tell you how this going to happen. You're going be subjected to simulations in which narrows down all factions until it's left with one option which is ultimately your faction" The man finishes as he types so more things into the computer

"So when do we start?" I ask him and he holds a cup with clear liquid in it

"What's this?" I ask him

"This is a serum which subjects you to the test drink up" He says and I slowly drink it. When I put down the drink I notice that he's gone and I'm in the room alone. Getting up from the chair I look around to see what happened. Turning around I see Christina

"Christi what are you doing here?" I ask her

"Choose" She says while pointing I look behind myself and I see there's a block of cheese and a knife.

"Wait what do I need this stuff for?" I ask her

"Choose" Turning around I see that the items are gone along with Christina. Instead a growling German Shepard appears and charges at me. I begin to run and try to find a way out and then I remember something from school about wild dogs. I do nothing and get on the ground hoping this works. When the dog comes at me all there is a pup version of the attack the dog that was here moments ago.

"Puppy" Turning I see a small girl walking towards us but for some reason the dog turns rabid again. He begins to chase her and I run after him. I throw myself at the dog and we both fall through the ground.

When coming to my senses I'm standing in a room with 4 people a child, a pregnant woman, and an old woman. I felt something in my hand bringing it up to me see that it's a gun.

"Choose" It was Eric and he had a rifle to my face. They wanted me too chose who to kill. No one deserves to die

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN" I quickly turn and fire my gun only to fade into white and see myself on the streets of the city. Walking towards the place I see a mob surrounding a man that is about to be burned

"STOP DON'T DO THIS" I yell and they all look at me

"He lied to us all of us he deserves to die" A woman says

"But he must have had good reason to do it or he would've told the truth" The mob dispersed and the man was gone. Everything went to black and I see myself back in the room with Trey looking at me with fear in his eyes

"Get up" Trey says quietly and when I don't do what he says he brings me up

"What's wrong?" I ask him

"You're going to tell your family that the serum made you sick and I sent you home early alright" He says while he walks away

"Wait was my result?" I asked and he turned around too face me

"Eritude, and Amity, and Dauntless" He says

"Wait what how is that possible?" I ask him

"Your results…. where inconclusive" Trey tells me but I'm still confused

"That's impossible I'm supposed-"

"Not impossible it's just extremely rare they call it Divergent" I don't what this means what's happening right now Divergent what is this

"You cannot tell **anyone** this not your family or your friends and as far the test say you got Eritude because that's what I entered in the computer for you"

"So what am I supposed to do when I'm supposed to choose? This was the day when I finally learn where I would belong and leave my hell of a home I wanted-"

"The test didn't work on you so you need to trust yourself and choose what **you **want to be" He pushes me towards the door and gives me a look of sympathy before closing the door on me. I walk out of the place heading back to the candor compound.

"FREEZE" I'm immediately surrounded by Candor police or what I like to call the "Honest Squad". I put my hands up and they cuff me up and the guard that I got away from comes in front of me

"Like I said every time there is no escape" A bag goes over my face and I pass out.

_1 day later_

I'm walking out of holding and to the choosing ceremony where I'll finally be free. I see Christina and she waves at me to join her.

"So what are you going to choose" She asks me

"I don't know honestly" I tell her not really having time to pick which one of the factions I was up for yet. A couple of minutes later the Abnegation leader Marcus Eaton who then says the words about faction before blood. Then everyone starts to go up one by one to get choose their faction. The pattern goes to Eritude, Amity, and Dauntless shockingly a boy from Eritude chooses Abnegation.

"Christina Thompson" The announcer says and we hug before she goes up. She walks toward the platform and cuts her hand over Dauntless. I cheer along with the Dauntless initiates on her. An Abnegation chooses Eritude well I guess they both got their members back and another Abnegation chooses Dauntless. I'm honestly surprised about the thing until I hear my name called

"Anna Brixton" I slowly sigh before getting up and walking towards the stage. I grab the knife and look at the bowls hot coals for Dauntless, water for Eritude, glass for candor, and earth for Amity. It feels like forever until I remember what Trey said to me

_Choose what you want to be_

I cut my hand so it pierces the skin and I let my blood flow onto the hot coals of Dauntless

"Dauntless" I look toward my new faction and I walk towards them getting hugs and various cheers. After everyone is done I patch my hand up and all of the sudden Dauntless start running out of the Hub.

I start to run with them smiling to myself and trying to find Christina looking up I see them climbing the train railing

"Piece of cake" I say to myself as I make my way up the column. When standing up the for a bit I feel vibrations on the track

"GET READY" Everyone starts to run and jump onto the moving train I almost didn't make it. I walk through the carts to and see Christina and a girl from Abnegation with her

"Christi" I yell and I hug her "Who's your new friend?" I ask

"I'm Tris" Tris says when I was about to say my name I hear people moving again.

"Is it just me or are they trying to kill us" We look and see that the train is passing the roof and now they're jumping onto the roof

"They're jumping" Tris said

"What!?" Christina asks

"Why the hell are they so obsessed with jumping" I say

"Together?" Christina asked

"Yeah" We all walk back a little and run towards the entrance and jump onto the roof. I start laughing at the situation while everybody starts moving to the center

"Alright everyone listen up I'm Eric one of your leaders if you want to enter this your way in. But if you don't want to jump then you don't belong in Dauntless" This dude is freaking mental

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" A dude asked

"I guess you'll have to find out or not" Eric responds

"We just jump and we have to do it again?" Christina asks and I snicker a little

"Someone gotta jump first so who's it gonna be?" No walks up and I start to look around

"Me" Tris says and I look at her crazy she stares at the bottom and starts to take off her jacket

"Yeah stiff take it off put it back on" Peter yells and I have to resist every urge in my body to not punch him in the face. She slowly gets up on the ledge and stands there.

"Today initiate" And in that moment she falls and you don't even hear her scream

"Alright who's next" Eric says and I go up

"I'll do it" I said giving him my jacket

"Hold onto that please its brand new" I hear people snicker a little bit and he growls I get up onto the ledge and I jump. It's was quick to be honest and it was a thrill to do it I land onto a net and my heart is pounding while I just lay there a couple seconds later my jacket falls down beside me. There's a pull on the net and it's a guy

"You get push?" He asks

"No I jumped" I told him

"Alright what's your name?"

"An-"I stop for a minute

"You can choose a new one if you want but this only time you'll get to do it" He tells me. I think long and hard before I give it to him

"Lydia Grey" I tell him

"Second jumper Lydia Grey" He yells and I suddenly hear cheers from all angles. I think I'm gonna like it here

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story hope you all enjoyed it and will stay around for further updates. Thank you and please review, favorite, follow or do all three. This is LastNephalem signing out**


End file.
